


The Detective

by CommChatter



Series: The Detective [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommChatter/pseuds/CommChatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a police officer gives Percy a chance to help young demigods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Theo

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in Puppy Dog Eyes, Percy and Annabeth are married, with two children, and Percy is a detective with NYPD.

If he was sitting at a detective’s desk, and not in an interrogation room, he wasn’t in that much trouble, was he?

That exploding water fountain wasn’t his fault, but the cops that found him didn’t believe that. And he couldn’t exactly tell them that he’d been attacked by a monster, could he? His mom and stepdad hadn’t believed him. Why would the cops?

Avoiding the cop’s eyes, he looked at the desk. It had papers and folders, a large paperweight that looked like the Hoover Dam, and a framed photo scattered across it. The photo was of a young blonde woman with intense gray eyes. She was holding a little boy that was maybe a year old and smiling like she was the happiest person in the world. Sitting on the floor next to them was a little girl that was maybe three. The kids had the same dark hair and green eyes of the detective sitting across from him.

“That’s my wife Annabeth, my daughter Silena, and my son, Charlie.”

The detective’s voice startled him into making eye contact. The detective was a plainclothes guy, with slightly shaggy black hair. He was wearing a dark blue hoodie and jeans. His badge dangled from a chain around his neck, and his gun was still holstered at his side. A dark leather jacket was draped over the back of the chair the detective was sitting in. His knuckles were scarred, like he was used to getting in fistfights. He was tall and muscular, and good-looking. When the detective clasped his hands in front of himself, a gold wedding ring glinted in the light.

“What’s your name?” The detective’s voice wasn’t cajoling or pleading, like the other officer’s had been. He seemed genuinely interested.

“Theo.” He wasn’t sure why he had given his name. Maybe it was the kind green eyes that seemed so familiar, or the sense of safe that he felt in the cop’s presence.

The detective’s brow creased slightly. “Theo as in Theodore?”

Theo shrugged. Trust no one. That was the motto he’d been living by these last few months. He wasn’t going to let this cop he didn’t know break that.   
“Okay, Theo. Wanna tell me what happened?” This cop is honestly curious. His face is open, eyes earnest, and it made Theo feel like he had kicked a puppy when he remained silent. 

Finally, Theo relented. “The fountain broke.” That was an understatement if he’d ever heard one. The fountain hadn’t broken, the thing had exploded! Theo didn’t know how he’d done it, but the monster had come at him, and he’d been scared, and the water exploded. And then he’d been arrested. 

Which was how Theo had found himself here, facing this detective that was giving him a long, hard look.

“That’s not what really happened, is it?” The question was gentle, but loaded. So completely loaded.

“No.” Theo shook his head. 

“Something happened. Something you didn’t have control over.” The detective was speaking quietly. “You were scared and the water reacted.” He paused and gave Theo a look. “How close am I?”

“Pretty close.” By the time he realized what he’d said, it was too late to retract that statement.

The detective sat back. “You’re a runaway. My partner is already looking into Missing Persons for you.” At Theo’s panicked look, the detective raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“I can’t go back.” Theo said quietly.

“Because of the monsters?” The question was casual, and by the time Theo actually registered what was being said, he had already nodded.  
But he tried to deny it anyway. “No such thing as monsters.” Theo protested, but it seemed halfhearted even to himself, and judging from the detective’s raised eyebrow, he wasn’t convinced either.

“I have friends who can help you. They can explain what’s happening to you-“

“You know what’s happening to me?” Theo demanded immediately, forgetting his own policy when he heard those words. “What’s happening?”

The detective swallowed hard before saying softly, “If I tell you, you’ll be in even more danger. The monsters are already tracking you. They’d be able to find you faster if I tell you anything.” A quick glance was thrown over his shoulder at his partner by the coffee machine, and the detective leaned closer conspiratorially. “You’ll find out soon enough, and believe me when I tell you, ignorance is bliss.”

A half-hour later, the detective escorted Theo out of the building to a man in a wheelchair. “This is Mr. Brunner. He helped me a long time ago. He can explain things I can’t.”

And with a nod to Mr. Brunner, the detective disappeared back into the police station.

“Percy is always a help.” Mr. Brunner said, turning to Theo. “Now, I’m sure you have many questions. As soon as we get to camp, I’ll be more than happy to answer anything you ask.”


	2. Amy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy makes a new friend.

“Are you lost?”

The little voice jolted Amy out of her exhausted stupor. Opening her eyes, Amy saw a little girl, maybe four years old, standing in front of her. She had long, curly black hair pulled back into a ponytail and green eyes. She was a cute kid, Amy thought.

But monsters could be anyone. Even cute little girls. 

“My Daddy can help you. He’s a po-lice offser.” She pronounced ‘police’ carefully, separating the syllables, and lisped slightly on ‘officer’. 

“I don’t need help.” Amy said. 

The little girl looked at her appraisingly and frowned slightly. “You’re fibbing.” She accused. “Mommy says it’s not nice to fib.”

At least this kid had a mommy. Amy sighed. She was dirty, she knew that, but there wasn’t much she could do about it. Her clothes were ripped, her blonde hair tangled, she looked like every other homeless ragamuffin she’d run into these last few hellish weeks of her life. That is: not pretty. 

“Silena!” A man’s voice called from the small playground behind them. 

The man that approached carrying a pink My Little Pony backpack was undoubtedly Silena’s father. He had the same sea green eyes and black hair that curled around his ears. “We have to go pick up Charlie from the babysitter before you mother gets home.” 

Then he noticed Amy. “Who’s your friend?” He was looking at Silena, but the question was aimed at Amy. She could tell.

Silena crossed her arms over her chest in and scowled at Amy, putting all the authority of her four years behind it. If it hadn’t been aimed at her, Amy thought it would have been cute. “No. And she fibbed about being lost.”

Her father must have thought the same thing, because he smiled a heart stopping, blinding smile. “Really?” he held a hand out to Amy. “My name’s Percy. I guess you already met Silena.”

“Yeah, I did.” Amy gave Percy a tiny smile. “My name’s Amy.” 

“Do you need help, Amy?” He asked, watching her carefully.

_Not that you can give. _“No.”__

__Silena’s dad surprised Amy by sitting next to her. “You don’t think I can help.”_ _

__Amy shot to her feet. “No one can help!” she hissed. A hand closed around her wrist, it wasn’t a hard grip, just gentle pressure, but Amy knew that he could over power her fairly easily. “Let go!”_ _

__“Amy, just listen for a second, okay?” Silena’s dad- Percy- asked, green eyes pleading. “You think you’re going crazy. Seeing things that shouldn’t exist. Right?”_ _

__Amy froze. No. How did he know? She reclaimed her seat warily and Silena scooted up onto the bench between them._ _

__Percy looked at her out of the corner of his eye. “When I was your age, things started happening to me.” He gave a self-depreciating laugh. “I thought I was going crazy. Absolutely nuts.”_ _

__“I thought maybe I was schizophrenic or something.” Amy said._ _

__“You’re not. But things are never going to be the same again. Amy.” Percy turned to look at her. “Do you believe in the gods?”_ _

__“My stepmother is Catholic. I never really thought about it.”_ _

__Percy shook his head. “Not God. The Greek gods.”_ _

__Amy stared. “You can’t be serious!”_ _

__“I’m very serious.”_ _

__Wha-?”_ _

__Percy stood and offered her his hand. “I’ll explain everything, but we really do have to go pick up Charlie.”_ _

__Taking a deep breath, Amy took his hand. Silena leapt off the bench and immediately began chattering about someone named Blackjack._ _


End file.
